A Catastrophic Occurance Michi
by 2-Rabid-Fangirls
Summary: Oneshot, a bit longer than our norm What happens when a day doesn't go quite as planned? EijixOC FujixOC and cameos of other regulars.


Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own PoT, and still dont' have enough that suing me would get you anything.

AN: So, this is all Amanda's fault, she had this idea and I got infected. This is the first 'two parter' story, we contemplated making it two chapters of the shame story, but I figured as two stand alone stories they'd be easier to understand. I could be wrong, it's been known to happen.

ANx2: Oh, very exciting, got our first flame :: huggles flamer:: what can I say, flames or praise, it's all the same to me(though you non-flamers are missing out on some fuuunny inane replies we've been sending to the flamer).

Saki was looking nervous, that was the first thing that told me something was up. Secondly she'd shown up without Kaidoh in tow…ever since her challenge to him he'd never been more than a dozen paces behind her. Opening the front door a bit wider I smiled and invited her in. "Oh, uhm, thanks," she appeared startled, but came in, her hand dipping into her purse as though she was checking to make sure something was in there.

Leading her into the main sitting room Miki looked up as we entered a smile on her face until she noted how distracted Saki was. "Hello Saki, no Kaidoh-shadow today?"

"No, I had to get something…I told him I'd meet him later." Seating herself quickly she smiled nervously and put her purse in her lap. Glancing at each other Miki and I frowned slightly; this was not our normal bubbly friend.

"Okay, Saki, what's wrong?" we both stared at her.

"Well," she played with the strap of her purse, her eyes not meeting ours. "I know that you don't worry about the fact that people think you're boys…and I really respect how self assured you are! Really I do! But…well…I wanted to help you feel more comfortable being girls…but I don't want to offend you or anything." She gave us a nervous smile. "So I'll understand if you don't want what I got you…but the sales person assured me it was really special!"

Looking at each other we shrugged a shoulder and looked back at the blonde, "Okay, we promise, we won't be offended," Miki kept her voice even, after all it couldn't be worse than our mother's constant attempts to stick us in petticoats and Mary Jane's.

Reaching in her bag Saki pulled out a small atomizer. "It's a perfume, she said it was life-changing. Hold out your hands, I'll spray a bit to see if you like it." Miki and I smiled, it was only a scent, how could that change our life. Holding out our wrists we waited for her to spray us. Little did we realize it was a life-changing mist.

Coughing I waved at the air in front of me, who knew one sprits would be so overwhelming! As the air cleared around me I blinked, had it been so bad I'd knocked myself off the chair? Looking up at the chair I'd previously been seated in I frowned, I must have knocked my head, everything seemed disproportionately large. Sitting up I looked around, Miki wasn't anywhere, and Saki had a horrified look on her face.

'_Saki, it's okay, I'm not hurt…did Miki go to get mom?'_ I asked, but Saki just looked more terrified. Okay, so she was worried about me, but you'd think she was used to one or the other of us blacking out fairly routinely these days. '_Miki, don't bother mom, my head is fine…I think.'_ I called out, if mom thought one of us were injured she's force the both us to bed rest for a month.

'_Uh, don't yell Michi, I'm right here, where are you?'_ a voice sounded from the other side of the settee. Attempting to stand I fell over, my hands hitting the floor hard. Blinking I stared, I know my hands just hit the floor, I'd felt it…but these weren't my hands I could see. Wiggling my fingers, slowly from thumb to pinkie I watched in amazement as the little brown paws mimicked that. For some reason I knew I should be screaming my head off, but this was too fascinating!

'_Miki, do you feel any different?'_ But before I could get her response a shrill yap warned me that Mr. Frenchy had spotted me in my new form. Lifting my head sharply I found my body reacting on instinct… what instinct I'm not sure of, but my spine arched and I could feel my hair stand on end. The Pomeranian was growling, his teeth showing in a feral grin, sadly a normal look for him. The click of shoes on the hardwood heralded my mother's arrival as she apparently chased her pet. "Mr. Frenchy! Naughty boy, you know mumsy wasn't done cleaning your teeth…" her voice trailed off as she spotted the dog. Crouching down she spotted the other fury occupant of the room and screamed.

"What is that beast doing in my house? Get it Mr. Frenchy!" she released the dog that happily bolted into the room, teeth snapping. Scrambling to a nearby table she picked up her ever present squirt bottle for when the dog was naughty and attacked!

When facing water, wet fur was not fun!, and a nearly rabid pocket puppy I did what any self respecting cat would do. I bolted for the door. A second pair of scrabbling feet assured me that Miki was running too. How I knew it was her, and that she'd been similarly affected I don't know, but I did. Somehow making it out the door I assumed she was following as I scrambled through the wrought iron decorative grate in front of the house.

Still in a bit of a panic I kept running until I felt my lungs were going to burst. Leaning against the nearest wall I panted, _'Miki, I swear, I'm going to shave that dog every day for the rest of his miserable life!'_ When no comment came I turned my head, Miki wasn't there! Turning quickly I tried to spot her, but a small blur of brown was all I could see. Turning faster I couldn't quite see what the blur was, but I was certain if I just went a bit faster I'd see it clearly. This was why I didn't hear him approach.

"Eh? What a silly kitty, chasing your tail," a familiar voice laughed, and hands wrap around my stomach and lift me up. Already wound up I reacted without thinking, my hands racking over his face, causing him to drop me quickly. Bolting as he yells in pain I find myself inside a bush, glancing back I realize why the voice was familiar, it was Momoshiro, now sporting a pair of claw marks across his cheek. Huffing out a breath I twitched my ears, served him right for invading my bubble!

Deciding to circle around him to search for Miki I wove through the yards and alleys around me. But after a dozen minutes I realized I was terribly lost. Pausing in one garden I sat down to think. If I couldn't find Miki I could look for Saki, she might be able to help me, at least she'd know it was me! An earlier detour had shown me my reflection, and it was obvious no one else would identify the small brown tabby cat with large amber eyes as Michi Yamashita.

Whiskers twitching, which I discovered was terribly fun, I contemplated what to do. Since I accepted that I had no sense of direction I picked a random heading and started walking. Hopping over a small wall I sat on top a small bench and looked around, a voice drifted out from a nearby house. "Tezuka, will you go tell your grandfather to come inside?" Turning my head I spotted an older man sitting further in the garden. The door opened and a familiar figure came out and spoke to him.

An idea occurred to me and with a feline grin I hopped off the wall and followed close on the two males heel's, the door closing behind us. Staying close behind the brunette I followed him up to his room where he sat down at his desk, apparently doing homework. Wriggling my hips I made the jump up to the surface, landing square on his papers, startling him. Sitting back on my haunches I lifted a paw and meowed, well actually what I said was 'Rook to Knight four', but I knew he heard a meow instead.

At first he seemed confused, after all not many people expect a cat to just follow them in. Then he seemed amused, but he said nothing. Keeping my eyes on his I waited for some sort of reaction. One minute stretched to the next, neither of us blinked as we stared the other down. Now I was entertained, how long would this last? I started swinging my tail in a slow, metronome, style, slowly keeping time.

After the first minute I settled into a fun zone of twitching my ears and nose at him. Recalling staring contests with Miki I started making faces, albeit, those of the feline variety. After I nearly licked my own eye I decided to stop that, it wasn't doing much. Next I began contemplating what I knew of Tezuka, other than the fact that he was the captain of the Seigaku Tennis Club I knew nearly nothing. Most of the boys seemed in awe of this slim male, even Fuji held him in great esteem.

While loath to loose the contest I found myself wanting to look around his room. Curiosity it seemed was a trait that came along with the feline form. But his gaze held steady, as did mine until I was nearly convinced one or the other of us must have died in that pose. Finally a knock on his door startled him and he stood quickly; I gloated that I'd won the impromptu contest, though if it had lasted longer I would have capitulated. Taking the opportunity I looked around his room. Other than a few interesting posters of rock climbing and a dozen or so hiking guidebooks I couldn't really find anything of interest in his room. Bored now that he had wandered off I moved over to the window and with a bit of effort nudged it far enough open to wriggle out.

Crossing a few more yards I soon found myself at a familiar park, Fuji and I had fallen asleep in it only a few days ago. Purring at the memory I tried to pick out which tree it was we'd been near…but a camera flash made me turn my head in curiosity. With a bit more spring to my step, even as a cat I was not going to voluntarily run, I rounded a hill and spotted a familiar brunette. '_Fuji!'_ came out more as a short chirrupy meow as I neared him. Since he didn't seem to see me, he was too busy lining up a shot of a few children playing I proceeded to sit beside his foot.

Waiting for him to take his shots I examined the scene he'd picked. Two small children, a girl and a boy, were playing badminton, the rackets nearly as big as the children holding them. But they laughed and chased the shuttlecock, unmindful of how badly they played. Feeling my boy shift I glanced up at him just as he looked down and spotted me. '_Fuji, I'm so glad I found you…oh damn and blast, you can't understand me can you?'_ He smiled and crouched down, his nimble fingers tracing along my spine wrenching an unexpected purr from me. Somehow I'd forgotten how good he was at finding muscles that ached, or spots that itched.

"Well hello there little cat," he said in a soft voice as his fingers moved up to scratch my ears. Good grief, no wonder cats loved this! I leaned into his hand, my eyes closing in bliss. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?" He glanced around, presumably looking for a child to claim the cat. Frustrated I turned my head and nipped at his finger to get his attention, I was sure if I could think of something I could let him know what had happened. Turning back to me he laughed and pulled his hand away, well darn, not exactly the response I wanted.

"I'm sorry, did you want your photo taken too?" He held up his camera and snapped off a fast picture. The flash nearly blinded me at this distance and I fell back on my haunches, my eyes dilating madly. Batting at the offending bit of electronics I hissed as he lifted it to take another one. "Don't like having your picture taken do you little cat? I know someone else who doesn't like that…." But in spite of that he changed the angle he was at and snapped a few more pictures. Doing my best I twisted and turned, never giving him a good angle.

After a few minute he was frustrated, and finally put the camera down. Sighing I planned to cuddle up to him until I could think of something, but disaster struck. "Hey mister, is that your cat?" a young voice asked. A pair of small hands tugged at my tail and I bristled in offense. You'd think people would know better than to tug a cat's tail. Turning on my tormentor I nipped at the hand, but this didn't deter them. Getting rougher I soon found myself being poked and prodded, so I did the only thing I could, I ran.

Looking around I realized I had come out on the business side of the park, not the housing side as I'd intended. Not willing to go back into the park I carefully picked my way through the light foot traffic. If I followed this I'd soon find something I'd recognize, at least that was the hope.

Stopping as the wind shifted I inhaled deeply, that wonderful smell could mean only one thing…fish! Closing my eyes I let my nose do the guiding as I followed the aroma of fresh fish. Which was surprising really, since fresh fish really doesn't smell…at least to humans, obviously we don't know what we're missing? Coming up on a building I nearly jumped with joy, it was Kawamura's sushi restaurant! As a pair of customers walked out I strolled in, at least now the rumbling in my stomach could be appeased!

Without thinking I meowed up at Takashi's dad, hoping for a handout, after all in all the cartoons and whatnot butchers love to give cute, big eyed, animals food. Right? Well not quite so in this case. "Ora ora ora!" he yelled and I backed up, he sounded just like Kawamura with a racket! "Out of my shop! Out out!" He threw his cleaver towards me and with a squeak I realized I was going to die, no one would ever know what happened to me. Closing my eyes I waited for the pain, and bleeding, and final curtain.

A warm pair of hands wrapped around me, yanking me out of the way as I practically felt the knife graze my face. Kawamura senior's angry voice could be heard, but it was muffled as the hands tucked me under a piece of cloth. Cautiously I opened my eyes and looked up and out of the shirt tail I was wrapped in, it was Oishi! Ecstatic to not be dead I wriggled out of his hold and started nuzzling his face. '_Thank you thank you thank you, oh my god I thought I was going to die!'_ Oblivious to my thanks he laughed and scratched my ears. "Now, let me go in and get Taka-san, he'll give you something, and you won't have to worry about his dad cleaving you in two."

Setting me down on a crate he opened the back door and snuck in. A moment later Takashi stepped out and looked around. "Hello there kitty," he crouched down and scratched under my chin. Lord that was nearly better than the ear scratches of earlier! "Sorry about my dad, he isn't too big a fan of cats, but if you wait right there I'll get you something." I meowed my agreement and curled my tail around my feet to wait.

It seemed like ages before he came back out, a large plate in his hand, the other one rubbing the back of his head. "I think I got a bit carried away kitty," setting down the plate he crouched down to watch me. "It's not as good as my dad's, but I don't think as a kitty you'll know the difference."

My eyes widened at the options in front of me; I'd expected a few scraps of fish, but instead this looked like the spread he'd put on for the tennis club after their first regional victory! Giving thanks I dove into the various forms, my eyes nearly rolling back in my head as I found wasabi in my unagi nigiri. Sweet Kawamura had even included sides and I quickly licked at the hot mustard before gnawing on the huge piece of salmon he'd included. Well, huge for a cat anyway, had I been human it would have merely been one mouthful. Finally finishing off what I could I licked my lips and looked at him, it had been delicious, but now I was terribly thirty!

Picking up the plate he smiled, "What a big appetite for a little cat! Wait there and I'll get you something to drink." Returning faster than the last time he placed down a small bowl of water and I quickly drank my fill. For a moment I panicked…as a cat where did you go to use the restroom?? But my full stomach lulled me; I'd figure that out when the time came. A loud voice caused us both to lift our head and Takashi seemed to blanch. "Okay kitty, run along, but if you ever get hungry again just come back here…you're the first to like my sushi so much, so I won't turn away my best customer."

Happily full I took off, making a mental note to talk to Miki about using Takashi for catering at our next event. It would give him an ego boost and give us some seriously good eats. Wandering through a few more back alleys I finally came out closer to the part of town I assumed I wanted. The houses seemed larger, the grounds better kept, in theory our house had to be nearby.

Hopping up on the walls enclosing the various gardens I looked to the horizon, our front gate was fairly easy to spot, but I couldn't see it. Moving from one garden to the next I zigzagged around until the afternoon heat started to make me sleepy. Looking around I saw a large bell tower, the shade looked very appealing, so I hopped down and curled up under it for a short nap. Maybe when I woke up things would look more familiar.

I don't know how long I'd slept, but a soft nudge to my side woke me, and I blinked open my eyes to a pair of very blue ones. '_Oh, hello, was I sleeping in your spot?' _I asked the cute cat in front of me. Standing and stretching I didn't even wonder if the cat could understand me, but in theory it might. _'I'm trying to find my way home, but I'm terribly lost.'_ a gurgle in my stomach made me realize I'd slept long enough to now need a restroom…badly.

The other cat seemed to realize my problem and started walking down a pathway, looking over its shoulder to see if I was following. Uncertain I debated just holding it; after all if I was lucky I'd be human soon. But I knew that wasn't as likely as I hoped. Following the cat we soon found ourselves at a nice house. The cat hopped up to the raised floor and went inside. Peeking over the edge I saw no one and quickly followed. The room it had lead me too was a restroom, the cat sitting just outside with an expectant look. Thankful for this very intelligent guide I rubbed against it before making use of the facilities.

"Eh, Karupin, what are you doing in the bathroom," a female voice asked before a head stuck itself into the room. "Oh, your friend is back!" Friend? Miki must have been here! Excitedly I hopped around at her feet, hoping she'd say something more.

A second set of feet came into view and I hissed as one kicked towards me, "Karupin, your friends are not welcome here, not unless they can be nice!" The second human flopped down on the floor and flipped open a magazine. Miki must have really made an impression, but maybe I could smooth things over… Moving to his hand I rubbed my head on it, trying in my way to apologize. Coming around to the other side I went to rub his hand holding up his head, until I saw what exactly he was looking at, the pervert! Hissing I slashed at the offending magazine, really, in the presence of a lady!

Taking off as the man started screaming I bolted through their hedges, a feline smirk on my face. Serves him right, whatever Miki had done was obviously well deserved. When I found her I'd have to ask what exactly she'd been up to. But this stopped me short. What if I never found her? What if I was stuck like this? Trudging forward a few more steps, my head down, I sat down on the sidewalk and sighed.

"My goodness, that was a very big sigh for such a little cat," a familiar voice said. Fuji crouched down and gingerly rubbed my head, "Does your tail still hurt?" Frowning I wondered what he was talking about…ah, the kids. Lord he was sweet recalling that. Nuzzling into him I purred and gave the best feline smile I could. "Don't worry, Momo didn't mean to step on you, it was an accident, but for a little cat you're very fierce." Momo? What did Momo have to do with…oh, Miki again. Seems like poor Momoshiro was not getting the best of the Yamashita cats.

"Well little cat, I am going to meet a teammate, would you like to go too?" He carefully picked me up and held me in his arm. "I told him I'd try his newest drink, for some reason no one else is willing to be a test subject." I grinned, he must be meeting Inui, since Fuji was the only one not offended by his 'Inui Juice' it didn't surprise me that he'd finally been drafted into being a test subject.

Nearing a park bench I perked up, there was Inui…and was that his famous notebook in shreds?? Lifting my head to look at Fuji I saw his smile deepen, before he hid it. "Inui, did you have an accident?" he asked in a sly voice. I'm sure he'd never let the second year forget his poor data book's demise.

"Yes, of the feline variety. A brown stripped cat, approximately 22.6 cm, attacked my notebook." Adjusting his glasses he appeared to be copying what data he could find to a new notebook.

"Mm, a small brown cat?" Fuji looked down at me and smiled. Pausing he crouched and set me on the ground with a pointed look towards the seated data collector. "I wonder why it attacked your book…." Oh my boy was evil. He was trying to urge me to get the newest book. Glancing from one to other I decided to show my boy that some times it pays to play nice. Sneaking around them I found the sealed container of Inui's latest beverage.

Circling the container I contemplated the best way into it, but finally brute force won out over finesse. Putting my shoulder against it I shoved and nudged and pretty much beat it into submission until it finally fell over. Thankfully the liquid inside seemed to want freedom as much as I wanted it, so it obligingly spilled out. The murky red liquid was making a fine mess and I was quite pleased until I could feel two sets of eyes on me. Looking up I cowered at the two faces glaring down at me. Bolting, I inadvertently ran through the nasty juice, my feet now sticking to the ground with each step.

Again I somehow took a wrong turn and ended up outside storefronts rather than homes. Glaring down at my now red feet I contemplated licking off the offending tacky goo…but there were two problems with that. One, I'd be 'drinking' 'Inui Juice', nope, not in this lifetime. Two, I'd have to lick my feet, double ew, never never ever!

"Eh, kitty, did you wait for me?" The door beside me opened and Eiji smiled down at me. Wait for him? Oh, Miki again, seems we were both running into the same people today. "Well I have a few more stores to go to, but if you wait for me you can go home with me." Looking down at me as he walked Eiji smiled, and for a moment I understood why Miki would go on and on about it. Unlike Fuji when Eiji smiled there was no hidden meaning behind it, and it was a truly wide and happy smile. "Okay, last stop kitty, I'll be right out!" he stepped into a grocer, and I sat down to contemplate what to do next.

"Fsssssssh," with a hiss of my own I turned. Kaidoh was crouched down in front of me, his hands on his knees. Cheeks red he hissed, "Miki? Michi? Saki told me…uhm…" As a passerby gave him a weird look he trailed of and looked around before he spoke again. "Are you one of the twins?"

_'Kaidoh! Saki sent you to get us didn't she?'_ Leaping into his lap I placed my paws on his shirt, leaving small red sticky paw prints. As he stood and held me more securely I continued my one sided dialogue. '_I have run into everyone today, except Miki, I think she's even more lost than I am! Inui is going to kill me when he sees me…well…not me me, but cat me, so avoid the park.'_

My dissertation was cut short as we passed under a bridge and I heard '_Michi!' _from above, a small brown blur attaching itself to Kaidoh's shoulder.

'_Miki! Where did you come from! I have been looking everywhere for you.' _I winced as she licked at me, that was so nasty!

"_I think that was the problem. I was looking for you! I was just rescued by Oishi from on coming traffic." _My eyes widened and I then spotted the cute heart shaped tag on her collar.

'_What is this?'_

'_That is a gift from your admirer Tezuka, who mistook me for you, and wanted to keep us.'_

'_He wanted to keep me?' _Good grief, who knew a simple staring contest, would enamor him so much.

"_Yes he was evidently quite taken with you. He really was quite sweet about it" _she smiled.

We were interrupted by a screaming Saki, "Oh thank God you found them!" Kaidoh, blushed as she hugged him, Miki and I both squeaked as we were squashed in between. Saki snatched up Miki and squeezed the air out of her. _"Saki, love, looser, need to breath!"_ Amusingly Kaidoh came to her rescue and reminded her that even cats needed to breathe. She gasped an apology and quickly loosened her grip.

A few minutes later we were in what I'm pretty sure was Kaidoh's room, a much nicer room than I expected. I'm not sure what I had visuallized for his space, but probably something with snakes and skulls...or at least a good snarling tiger on the wall. Saki was at the desk with what looked to be a poorly put together chemistry kit, while Kaidoh sat on the floor playing with us. Who knew the Viper liked cats so much, though if his love for Mr. Frenchy was any indication he really liked all animals.

Unlike ninty percent of hte people we ran into today he seemd to have a good feel for what we would need. Before I even realized I was hungry again he brought up food and water. The shredded beef he brought up wasn't nearly as tasty as the sushi earlier, but it filled in all the nooks and crannies nicely. Miki really scarfed it down, but that was just how she ate, it seemed being a cat didn't blunt that at all. When we were done it couldn't seem to resist giving us a few ear scratches, it would be funnier if he realized he was pretty much patting the twins on the head and rubbing the backs of our ears... Maybe later if he got too annoying I'd have to remind him.

Time seemed to drag on as Saki worked on her cure. At least I hope it was a cure, if this turned me into a lizard I might just curl up and never move again. Every now and then she would look up, smile at her boy then give us a terribly guilty look. As she worked she filled us in on what she and Kaidoh had been doing all day while they looked for us.

Saki had gone straight to him in a panic, unsure of how to find us or fix what she had done. He had some how calmed her down and convinced her not to tell anyone else, it was just too weird and we might not appreciate it. Looking at the snake I lifted a furry brow, it seems that bandana covered a bit of a brain rather than just hair and a nasty attitude. Though I wanted to use some of this against him the next time he showed up at an inappropriate time I knew I'd keep mum about it. And if I was feeling particularly generous I'd see if mom would let him come to Mr. Frenchy's next show, he might enjoy helping her and the handler.

As the night progressed I gave in and curled up next to Kaidoh, Miki on his other side, as he read 'The Time Machine'; I have to admit I was surprised he'd pick a classic like that. We had just gotten to my favorite part, the darkness seemed to catch up with our hero...so Saki's shout of success nearly made me fly off the bed. It seems the sales woman had heard of the side affects that had effected both of us but hadn't had an antidote on hand. You would think with a side effect like this they'd keep it on hand...or the whole thing off the market! Happily she had given Saki all the ingredients she needed at no charge since turning us into cats was not the perfumes purpose. It really was suppose to makes us "more girly."

Happily jumping to the floor we waited in front of Saki as she poured the substance into the bowl we had been using for water, mumbling apologies the whole time. She then asked Kaidoh to leave his room, unsure if we would turn back fully clothed or not. Not really listening as she ushered him out I stared down at the slightly lavander colored liquid.

The potion had to be the most vial tasting thing I had ever tasted! She should give the recepie to Inui, I'm sure he could incorporate it into his newest juice. Not caring I swallowed it as fast as possible. Coughing for the second time that day, I felt an odd sense of vertigo as everything in the room got smaller and I got taller. Clenching my eyes closed to stop the spinning I opened them slowly to see Saki, her face beaming. Catching us both in a hug she squealed, "You're back! OhmygodI'msososososososossorry!"

Laughing I looked at Miki, then squeaked and looked down at myself. "Uhm, Saki, please tell me you thought to bring us clothing!" Embarrassed I grabbed the sheet of Kaidoh's bed, Miki having beaten me to the pillow. I sent a silent prayer of thanks that she'd sent him out before this played out. I don't think I would have survived the blood loss otherwise.

"Oh, no, I didn't think of that." Stepping around us she dove into Kaidoh's closet and chest of drawers. Pulling out a few shirts and shorts she handed them to us. "Here, I'm sure Kaidoh won't mind if you borrow these."

For a minute I wasn't sure, wear the snake's clothing? That was just creepy, but it was better than being naked I supposed. Yanking on the long black shirt and orange shorts I snickered as I saw Miki pull on a green shirt and black shorts. "Seems his taste in clothing runs the same line as his taste in bandanas."

Heading out of his room we all made it down the stairs, just in time for his parents to walk in the door. Freezing we all smiled and bowed as a huge grin split his mother's face. "Kauru! You have girls over? Oh that's lovely, lovely!" Walking up the stairs she patted us each on the cheek before beaming down at her son. "You can have them over any time, any time!" As they made it to the upstairs landing I could have sworn I heard her say something about her son finally liking girls. Covering my mouth I quickly reached the bottom and rushed out the door. Thankfully Miki had called our driver, so we didn't have to walk home.

As we got in the car Saki again apologized and we waved it off, we had a lot to talk about. The collar, Miki had taken off before changing back, tucked in my pocket had given me a very interesting idea. As the door closed I tilted my head towards her, "I have an idea for the Captain..."


End file.
